Dream and Liar
by seventeencarat
Summary: 13 orang pria yang mempunyai impian yang begitu besar, persahabatan dan semuanya menjadi satu namun apa yang terjadi jika orang yang paling mereka percayai pada akhirnya harus mengkhianati. / "Hyung, akhirnya kita semua debut." / "Akhirnya.. akhirnya kita menang untuk pertama kali." / Namja itu menatap dengan pandangan kosong. / "Apa yang memang harus kulakukan?" / RnR / SEVENTEEN
1. TEASER

Liar - Dialah yang berada diantara ketiga belas orang itu. Sambil menangis namja itu tidak tahu apa langkahnya sudah benar.

.

.

.

.

"Kita selamanya akan bertiga belas kan?! KITA AKAN SELALU BERTIGA BELAS BUKAN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu egois hyung, dan karenanya kau membuat kami merasa lebih egois."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuhan menghukumku..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku takut untuk meninggalkan kalian semua..."


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Dream and Liar

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Hansol, Lee Chan (All SEVENTEEN), CEO- _nim_ (OC), Park _Sajangnim_ (OC), Jang (Choi) Doyoon, Kim _Ahjussi_ (OC), Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior), Jang _uisa_ , etc.,

Inspired by : Authornim—kak Iyagi _unnie_ ^^ dan kak author exodewi

Summary : Tragedi itu tidak seharusnya terjadi dan membuat semua yang dirinya harapkan sirna. Bahkan membuatnya harus berubah menjadi orang yang jahat. / "Sejak kapan margaku berubah menjadi Park?!" / 'PLAK' Tamparan itu begitu keras. / "Lakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan, jika kau ingin dia selamat." / "Hancurkan mereka...PL3DIS." / "Kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengikuti _training_ yang rumit ini?" / "Karena mimpi _hyung_ , aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku." / 'Karena aku harus menghancurkannya.' Hatinya bergemuruh.

 **Disini ada beberapa fakta dari SEVENTEEN tapi juga dicampurkan dengan sedikit ide fiksi yang ada pada pikiran author. Hope you all like it.**

 **Keep Review**

 **Jangan jadi silent reader INGAT**

 **Kritik dan masukkannya ok**

 **Enjoyed it**

 **30 Januari 2015**

Seorang _namja_ berusia 20 tahun itu berada di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari keramaian orang-orang. Tempat yang dimana terbaring banyak jasad yang sudah tidak bernyawa di bawah tanah. _Namja_ itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap nisan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai seumur hidupnya. Sudah lama semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu dirinya tidak mengunjungi orang yang sangat dikasihinya.

 _Namja_ tersebut mengusap batu nisan itu dengan begitu berhati-hati, seakan-akan takut nisannya akan rusak jika tersentuh olehnya. Padahal pada dasarnya batu itu sangat kokoh dan tak akan mudah rusak. Untunglah hari ini dia mendapat izin untuk keluar dan tujuan pertamanya adalah untuk mengunjungi tempat ini, benar masih ada satu tempat lain yang akan dia kunjungi.

" _Eomma..._ apa kau bahagia?" _Namja_ ini mulai berbicara dihadapan nisan tersebut. "Dia masih belum sadar _eomma_ , kau tahu mengapa orang kejam itu harus mengancamku untuk melakukan semua ini? Agar dia bisa selamat aku begini _eomma_. Aku menjadi yang orang picik itu mau. Atau agar aku tidak membiarkan mereka untuk mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi hakmu _eomma_..."

'Tes.' Air mata itu mengalir saja menuruni kedua pipinya yang putih. Lucu rasanya, karena di hadapan semua orang di luar sana dirinya tak pernah meneteskan air mata sekalipun ingin. Bahkan mereka semua menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang sangat kuat dari siapapun. Satu senyuman pahit dirinya keluarkan, kemudian mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pergi ke tujuan keduanya.

Seseorang sudah menunggunya di depan sebuah mobil. Terlihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya langsung tersenyum saat melihat dirinya mulai mendekat. Mempersilahkannya masuk, kemudian dia dan _namja_ paruh baya itu melaju menggunakan mobil hitam yang tampak sangat elegan.

"Sudah lama sekali _doryeonim_..." _Namja_ paruh baya itu memecahkan keheningan.

 _Namja_ 20 tahunan itu hanya tersenyum kecut. " _Jeongmalyo_? Aku merasa hanya pergi selama dua bulan."

"Sudah lama _doryeonim_ , bahkan hampir 6 tahun anda pergi meninggalkan kami. Banyak sekali yang telah berubah." Ada sedikit perasaan sedih di hati _namja_ paruh baya itu.

" _Mwo_? Perubahan yang begitu cepat Kim _ahjussi_?" _Namja_ itu 'Choi Seungcheol' mulai menatap lurus.

Kim _ahjussi_ menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Akan ada Nyonya Besar baru ketika anda kembali _doryeonim_."

"Park Haena?" Seungcheol tersenyum sinis.

Kim _ahjussi_ meremas kemudinya. " _Josoenghamnida doryeonim_ , mungkin sekarang anda perlu memanggilnya _eomma_. Berkat Nyonya Haena perusahaan tidak jadi mengalami kepailitan, sekarang bahkan Park _Sajangnim_ sudah menjadi Presdir yang disegani.

Seungcheol memicingkan matanya. "Park? Park _Sajangnim_? Jadi peninggalan _eomma_ -ku diselamatkan oleh nenek sihir itu. Perusahaan di _merger_ dengan baik rupanya."

" _Mianhamnida_ saya mengatakannya terlalu cepat _doryeonim_." Kim _ahjussi_ memandang Seungcheol dengan sedih.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Lebih baik kau antarkan aku dengan cepat saja." Seungcheol berkata dingin.

Rumah yang terletak di Daegu ini masih sama seperti dulu. Rumah yang berdiri kokoh bak istana termegah diantara rumah-rumah lainnya disana. Seungcheol mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat harus mengakui bahwa kini sudah ada orang lain yang berani tinggal disana. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya, ditemani Kim _ahjussi_ dia memasuuki rumah mewah tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada disana takjub melihat kedatangan Tuan Muda mereka yang selama lebih kurang 6 tahun pergi untuk mengikuti _trainee_ di salah satu _entertainment_ terkenal di Korea. Seungcheol yang sekarang benar-benar berubah dari Seungcheol yang sangat cengeng menjadi terlihat begitu tegap dan gagah.

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan Seungcheol keluar. Dirinya tersenyum melihat putra bungsunya datang setelah 6 tahun tidak berkunjung. Seungcheol menatap sinis _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai ayah kandungnya itu. Terlebih dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang dengan seenaknya bergelayut manja di lengan sang ayah.

"Ah Cheollie...kau sudah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang." Haena mengelus pipi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menepis itu dengan kasar. "Aku tidak sudi mendapatkan belaian wanita iblis sepertimu."

Sang ayah menatapnya tidak suka. "Seungcheol kau harus sopan pada _eomma_ -mu."

" _Eomma..._? _Eomma-_ ku sudah meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu ingat." Seungcheol membalasnya dengan sinis.

Haena memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau itu harus cepat melupakan orang yang sudah mati."

"Aku tidak seperti orang ini. Yang dengan mudahnya melupakan orang yang sudah menyayanginya dengan tulus dan menolongnya yang sekarat." Seungcheol mendelik pada sang ayah.

" _Geumanhae_ Park Seungcheol!" Murka sang ayah.

Seungcheol tersenyum sinis. "Sejak kapan margaku berubah jadi Park?!"

Haena hanya tertawa remeh. "Semenjak ayahmu mengemis padaku untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan."

"Oh aku ingat kau sudah berubah menjadi Park _Sajangnim_ yang terhormat sekarang. Tapi ingat sampai matipun aku tidak akan mengubah margaku dan mengakui orang ini sebagai ibuku!" Seungcheol meluapkan kekesalannya.

'PLAK' Tamparan itu begitu keras. "Kau datang berkunjung hanya untuk bertengkar denganku hah?!"

Seungcheol hanya dapat meraba pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan itu.

Park _Sajangnim_ menatapnya begitu tajam. "Seharusnya kau lebih menjaga kelakuanmu, jika tidak aku bisa saja melakukan hal itu pada dia."

Park _Sajangnim_ dan Haena berlalu meninggalkan Seungcheol yang kini mulai meneteskan kembali air matanya. Seseorang yang dari tadi menyaksikan semua itu hanyalah Kim _ahjussi_. Hatinya sangat sedih melihat _doryeonim_ dengan keadaan begini. Umurnya masih muda, tapi penderitaan itu seakan hanya ingin menerkamnya. Tragedi itu tidak seharusnya terjadi dan membuat semua yang dirinya harapkan sirna. Bahkan membuatnya harus berubah menjadi orang yang jahat. Seungcheol terus menangis dan membuat Kim _ahjussi_ mendekatinya, kemudian membawa _namja_ rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung sang pemuda untuk berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kim _ahjussi_... hanya kau yang mengerti aku." Ucap Seungcheol di sela tangisannya.

Kim _ahjussi_ terus mengeratkan pelukannya. "Seungcheol- _ah_ kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini kau pasti bisa."

"Hiks... aku lulus Kim _ahjussi_ , hari ini aku akan lulus sebagai member dari salah satu grup." Seungcheol masih menangis.

Kim _ahjussi_ hanya mampu diam.

"Tapi aku yang akan menghancurkan mereka _ahjussi_... aku akan menghancurkannya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang hari ini sangat senang jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Seungcheol mulai memasukki _dorm_ yang selama ini dirinya tinggali bersama kedua belas _dongsaeng_ -nya di grup yang akan diikrarkan malam ini.

Xu Minghao bernafas lega saat melihat sang _leader_ yang akhirnya kembali setelah menghilang selama 3 jam lamanya. _Namja_ _chinese_ itu langsung menarik Seungcheol masuk ke dalam dan mengajaknya berkumpul bersama member lainnya. Seungcheol tersenyum dengan tingkah _dongsaeng_ -nya yang satu ini. Minghao sangat polos diantara member lainnya bahkan lebih polos dari sang _magnae_.

"Coups _hyung_ sudah datang." Minghao atau The8 berkata dengan aksen Koreanya yang terdengar lucu.

Seungcheol mengambil posisi untuk duduk di tengah para member. "Apa aku lama?"

Vernon menyahuti. "Tentu kau lama _hyung_. Dari tadi Mingyu _hyung_ dan Wonwoo _hyung_ berisik memperdebatkan sesuatu. Sengkwannie hyung dan Dokyummie _hyung_ sangat berisik."

Seungcheol menatap malas Mingyu dan Wonwoo. "Apa lagi yang kalian ributkan?"

Mingyu cemberut. "Wonwoo _hyung_ yang mulai duluan."

"Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar, perasaan kau yang selalu menggodaku." Wonwoo tidak terima.

Jeonghan menggeram. "Tenang Seungcheol- _ah_. Jika mereka berisik lagi _eomma_ Seventeen ini akan menjahit mulut mereka~."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung terdiam.

Hoshi mengelus dadanya merasa lega. "Untung saja hari ini aku tidak berisik, jika tidak mama Jeonghan akan keluar."

"Apanya yang tidak berisik, dari tadi kau menganggu konsentrasiku Kwon Soonyoung." Elak Joshua.

Dokyum tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Seungkwan untuk kita hanya bernyanyi."

" _Nde hyung_. Kita yang paling normal." Seungkwan sangat gembira.

Woozi menggetok kepala mereka berdua. "Kalian juga harus dihukum karena hanya menganggu."

Dino mengeluarkan suaranya. "Cuma aku dan Jun _hyung_ yang berkelakuan normal _hyung_."

Woozi tak terima. "Yak! Berarti aku juga tidak normal."

"Anak kecil tidak mungkin bohong Woozi- _ah_." Seungcheol tersenyum.

Jeonghan menginterupsi. "Karena semua sudah lengkap sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap untuk pergi."

" _Nde_." Jawab mereka serempak.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Seungcheol. "Apa _hyung_ lelah?"

" _Anniyo_ Jun- _ah_." Seungcheol memberikan senyumnya.

Jun mengangguk mengerti. "Jika kau belum siap menceritakan kepada semuanya. Kau bisa bercerita padaku _hyung_."

Seungcheol hanya membalasnya dengan satu anggukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seveenteen dibagi ke dalam dua mobil van. Hal itu dikarenakan jumlah membernya yang banyak, yaitu tiga belas orang. Dimana pada malam ini semuanya akan disahkan secara langsung melalui upacara peresmian yang akan dilaksanakan.

Seungcheol menatap wajah member yang ada di dalam van bersama dengannya. Wajah mereka begitu berseri-seri, bisa dikatakan semua _dongsaeng_ -nya senang dengan upacara peresmian ini. Hanya satu orang yang tidak sebegitu bahagia, yaitu dirinya sendiri. Dengan begini langkah awalnya untuk menjadi orang yang jahat akan dimulai. Langkah yang tidak ingin dirinya pijaki.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalanan akhirnya seluruh member Seventeen tiba di tempat tujuan. Seungcheol terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam yang dirinya kenakan. Begitu pun member lainnya, mereka semua tidak kalah tampan dari sang _leader_ yang selama ini telah memimpin mereka semua.

Terlihat sudah ada banyak fans yang menanti kedatangan Seventeen. Bukan sebuah rahasia bahwa sebelum debut pun Seventeen sudah mempunyai fans yamg begitu banyak. Dengan ramah seluruh member Seventeen memberikan lambaian tangan juga senyuman mereka kepada semua orang yang ada.

Seventeen duduk dengan manis di bangku paling depan. Membiarkan acara-acara pembuka berlalu, hingga akhirnya diacara puncak tiba. Yaitu penyematan cincin oleh CEO sebagai pertanda mereka telah resmi menjadi member Seventeen. Cincin itu pun memiliki ukiran nama di dalamnya yang menandakan bahwa mereka semua memang secara resmi adalah member Seventeen.

"Dengan ini kau diterima sebagai _leader_ tim _performance_." CEO menyematkan cincin itu di jari kelingking Hoshi.

Hoshi membungkukkan badanya. " _Gomawo_ CEO- _nim_."

Kembali CEO menyematkan cincin, kali ini pada Woozi. "Kau diterima sebagai _leader_ tim vokal."

" _Nde_ _algesimnida_." Woozi menjawab dengan sopan.

CEO menatap Seungcheol dengan dalam. "Kau resmi menjadi _leader_ tim Hip-hop. Juga sebagai _leader_ dari grup."

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Seungcheol menjawab dengan begitu hormat.

Sang CEO tersenyum. "Aku sangat berharap padamu."

"Harapan anda akan terjamin." Seungcheol memberikan senyumnya.

... 'Sayangnya maafkan aku, karena aku yang akan menghancurkan harapanmu.'...

Begitupun dengan yang lainnya, mereka satu per satu disematkan cincin oleh sang CEO. Wajah mereka begitu bahagia setelah diberitahukan sebagai member resmi dari Seventeen. Ini adalah langkah awal untuk mereka semua meraih impiannya masing-masing. Seungkwan bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya hingga dirinya menangis begitu banyak diantara member lainnya.

Meski demikian hampir semua member juga meneteskan air matanya, walau tidak sebanyak air mata Seungkwan. Perjuangan mereka yang panjang sudah mencapai langkah awal untuk meneruskan langkah mereka yang selanjutnya. Seungcheol merasa tersentuh. Entahlah dia merasa bahwa dirinya juga sudah berjuang bahkan hampir 6 tahun. Jika boleh dia ingin menganggap ini sebagai impiannya, namun apa yang ada sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi yang diharapkan. Dia ingin berhenti tapi dia ingin membalas.

Peresmian berakhir, dan para member Seventeen beranjak pulang untuk kembali ke _dorm_ mereka. Seungcheol membimbing semua _dongsaeng_ -nya untuk segera pulang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Seventeen untuk menghitung member, agar mereka tahu siapa member yang belum kembali.

"Yosh semuanya sudah lengkap." Seungcheol menginterupsi.

Seungkwan cemberut. "Apa kita hanya akan langsung pulang saja?"

"Sayang sekali kalau kita tidak merayakannya." Dokyeom menambahkan.

Jeonghan memberikan idenya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita merayakan di tempat karaoke."

Joshua mengangguk-angguk. "Bukan ide yang buruk."

" _Good idea_." Vernon menyetujuinya.

Seungcheol menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ini sudah malam harus istirahat."

Hoshi tak terima dengan perintah _leader_. "Ayolah _hyung_ hanya sekarang saja... _jebal_..."

"Benar _hyung_ lagi pula aku mulai lapar." Wonwoo ikut mendukung Hoshi.

Mingyu bertepuk tangan meriah. "Benar. Karaoke dan makanan."

"Aku mau pesan _jajangmyeon_." Minghao dengan polosnya bicara.

Woozi juga ikut memprovokasi. "Ayolah Coups _hyung_.."

Seungcheol memandang Dino. "Besok kan _magnae_ sekolah."

"Kebetulan _hyung_ besok sekolahku sedang libur ada rapat." Dino menjawab dengan polos.

"Kurasa kita memang perlu hiburan _hyung_. Biarkan saja untuk hari ini, lagipula kita tidak bisa setiap hari begini karena ke depan kita akan semakin sibuk." Jun membuka suaranya.

Hoshi bergumam gembira. "Jun _hyung_ memang bijaksana."

" _Arrasseo_ terserah kalian saja." Seungcheol hanya bisa mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya sangat gembira. Mereka makan dan bernyanyi lagu-lagu yang mereka sukai. Seungcheol juga terbawa dengan suasana dirinya ikut tertawa-tawa bersama para _dongsaengdeul_ yang dimilikinya. Meski tanpa ikatan darah tapi Seungcheol merasa sudah terikat dengan member yang lain. Entah mengapa melihat _dongsaengdeul_ -nya tertawa dan tersenyum membuat perasaan Seungcheol merasa bahagia.

Semuanya bersenang-senang untuk merayakan hari peresmian ini. Seungcheol melupakan semua masalahnya sejenak dan mulai ikut beradaptasi dengan para member lainnya. Bahkan _leader_ yang karismatik itu bisa membuat suasana mencair dengan memberikan guyonannya.

Seperti biasanya Dokyeom dan Seungkwan akan memberikan celetukan-celetukannya yang membuat semua member tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wonwoo sibuk memakan camilannya, meski kurus Wonwoo itu sangat suka mengemil. Lalu Mingyu dia menggerutu karena melihat kebiasaan Wonwoo itu. Hingga malam semakin larut dan saatnya mereka pulang ke _dorm_. Namun sebelum itu seperti sebuah kebiasaan Seventeen akan berbicara dari hati ke hati. Dimulai dari sang _magnae_.

"Aish aku malu." Dino menutup wajahnya.

Jeonghan memberikannya semangat. "Katakan saja apa yang kau ingin katakan."

Dino mengangguk. " _Arrasseo_. Setelah perjuangan yang cukup berat akhirnya kita semua diresmikan sebagai member Seventeen. Meski hanya tinggal bertiga belas aku berharap hubungan kita erat selayaknya persaudaraan. Kita akan debut bersama."

Kini giliran Vernon.

"Yo! Vernon." Seungcheol memberi dukungannya.

Vernon terkikik malu. "Ah aku malu. Semoga kita bisa bertahan dan debut."

Seungkwan kemudian.

"Aku hanya ingin Seventeen yang luar biasa. Seventeen yang mampu bersinar diantara bintang-bintang lainnya. Tidak peduli itu Seventeen lah yang akan menjadi prioritas utamaku."

Minghao memberikan aksen lucu kembali. "Dengan begini, kita akan lebih sering bersama. Semoga lebih memahami satu sama lain."

 _Namja_ berkulit tan maju setelahnya.

"Baik apapun yang telah kita lewati, ini adalah langkah awal. Aku harap kita berjalan beriringan dan saling menopang hingga kita menuju kesuksesan itu."

Si kecil Woozi berbicara dengan malu-malu.

"Maafkan aku bila aku terlalu keras dalam melatih vokal kalian. Tapi itu semua kulakukan demi kita juga. Jadi maafkan aku bila ke depan lebih keras lagi, tapi tegurlah aku jika aku berlebihan."

Semua tertawa mendengar perkataan Woozi.

"Ehm aku hanya ingin kalian lebih sehat dan saling menjaga satu sama lain." Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya.

Hoshi si mata 10:10 bicara dengan percaya diri.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah kita akan selalu berjalan bersama ke depan. Melewati rintangan dengan bersama kedepan dan saling menyokong saat ada yang terjatuh. Semoga Seventeen dapat bertahan selamanya."

Dokyeom berteriak. " _Yes uri_ Kwon Hoshi."

Kemudian Jun.

"Jun my God..." Celetuk Hoshi.

Jun berbicara dengan seksama. "Seventeen adalah keluarga keduaku. Ke depan kita akan menjadi lebih sibuk. Tapi aku harap kita tetap seperti ini seperti saudara yang saling melindungi satu sama lain. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Yang terpenting tolong jangan pernah memendam masalah kalian sendiri, sekalipun kaulah yang selalu menampung masalah semua orang yang ada. Karena kita adalah keluarga bukan?"

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Bila ada yang berani, awas saja yah.."

"Sayangnya kami semua berani padamu..." Dokyeom tertawa.

Disisi lain Seungcheol merasa tertohok dengan kalimat yang diberikan oleh Jun.

Joshua si _gentleman_ mulai berbicara.

"Ah aku ini pemalu _but_ aku hanya bisa bicara sedikit. _Don't be sick, don't be tired, and stay strong with me_."

Sang _angel_ Yoon Jeonghan mulai berkata.

"Disini aku mempunyai 12 orang saudara laki-laki yang akan kulindungi dan kujaga. Bukannya aku pamrih tapi aku berharap kalian juga melakukan itu untukku."

Tibalah giliran sang tetua dari Seventeen. Semua langsung terdiam saat Seungcheol akan memulai berbicar.

Seungcheol tertawa malu. " _Mwoya?_ Kenapa ekspresi kalian langsung seserius itu?"

"Seorang _hyungnim_ akan berbicara, kami harus fokus."Dengan seenaknya Seungkwan menyeletuk.

Seungcheol mendelik kesal. "Kau menginaku.."

" _Josoenghaeyo hyung_...Lanjutkan." Seungkwan tidak ingin kena marah sang ' _appa'_

"Aku mempunyai 12 orang _dongsaeng_ yang harus kujaga dengan baik. Maka jika salah satu diantara kalian ada yang terluka aku akan merasa gagal menjadi seorang _hyung_ yang baik. Aku tidak perlu julukan _leader_ itu yang aku mau hanyalah menjaga kalian hingga akhir dan sukses bersama kalian. Tolong jangan segan padaku, berceritalah jika kalian sedang dalam masalah, sedih ataupun duka. Karena _hyung_ ini akan bersedia menampung dan membantu sebisanya. Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih karena kalian sudah selalu mempercayaiku dan mengikuti _hyung_ aneh ini hingga akhir."

Dokyeom bertepuk tangan. " _Uri leader hyung_."

Akhirnya pembicaraan dari hati ke hati itu diakhiri dengan manis dengan mereka yang saling menautkan jari kelingking satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh semuanya, seorang _namja_ dari tadi sudah mengawasi pergerakan mereka semua. _Namja_ itu mendecih melihat adegan yang dari tadi dirinya lihat. Untunglah dirinya pergi ke tempat karaoke ini bersama sang istri, jika tidak dia tidak akan mengetahui semua ini. Dirinya menggeram karena bisa-bisanya sang 'anak buah' malah terbawa oleh suasana yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Seungcheol memerintahkan semua member masuk duluan ke dalam _dorm_. Yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya, hingga akhirnya seseorang mengetuk pintu _dorm_. Seungcheol bingung siapakah tamu yang datang pada jam larut seperti ini. Dibukanya pintu _dorm_ oleh Seungcheol. Wajah Seungcheol langsung memucat saat tahu siapakah tamu yang berkunjung malam-malam begini.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya _namja_ itu dingin.

Seungcheol menatap _yeoja_ yang bergelayut di tangan _namja_ itu. "Atau sebaliknya kau menikmatinya?"

"Tak usah membalikan pertanyaan Seungcheol- _ah_." Tegas _namja_ itu.

Seungcheol hanya bisa diam dan mengalah. " _Josoenghamnida Sajangnim_."

"Lakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan, jika kau ingin dia selamat." Park _Sajangnim_ berucap digin.

 _Yeoja_ itu menimpali. "Ah benar Seungcheol- _ah_. Kau malah terbawa suasana dasar _pabbo_."

Seungcheol ingin sekali meneriakinya, tapi dia ingat bahwa ini bukanlah di rumah. "Sekali lagi _josoeonghamnida_."

"Kau hanya mempunyai satu tugas Seungcheol- _ah_." Park _Sajangnim_ menatapnya dengan tajam.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap Park _Sajangnim_. "Coba kau ulangi tugasnya sayang agar dia mengerti."

"Hancurkan mereka...PL3DIS." Setelahnya mereka berdua berlalu meninggalkan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol membanting pintu _dorm_ dengan keras. Biarlah hatinya sungguh kesal dan ingin marah sekarang. Member lain juga terlalu lelah sehingga mungkin mereka akan tertidur dengan pulas. Namun Seungcheol dikejutkan dengan salah satu _dongsaeng_ -nya yang terbangun.

Hoshi menatap Seungcheol yang sedang bersandar pada pintu _dorm_. Apa mungkin tadi ada seorang yang bertamu mengunjungi _dorm_ mereka? Seungcheol yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Hoshi hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau belum tidur Hoshi- _ya_?" Seungcheol berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Anniyo hyung_. Tadi aku sudah tidur, aku terbangun karena haus. Waktu di karaoke aku terlalu banyak teriak."

Berarti Hoshi tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan Seungcheol tadi.

"Eoh _hyung_ sendiri mengapa belum tidur?" Hoshi bertanya balik.

Seungcheol kembali tersenyum kikuk. "Tadi _hyung_ mengusir kucing liar."

Hoshi menelisik. " _Jeongmal_? Aku kira tadi ada tamu yang berkunjung."

"Mana ada tamu berkunjung malam-malam begini." Seungcheol berpura tertawa.

Hoshi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat tidur _hyung_."

"Ah Hoshi - _ya_ _chankamman_..." Seungcheol menginterupsi.

Hoshi mengernyit bingung " _Ne hyung_?"

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengikuti _training_ yang rumit ini?" Inilah pertanyaan Seungcheol.

"Karena mimpi _hyung_ , aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku." Hoshi menjawab dengan senyuman.

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk.

Hoshi bertanya balik. "Kau sendiri bagaimana _hyung_? Kenapa kau melakukan ini juga?"

"Karena _hyung_ merasa... ya nyaman." Jawab Seungcheol seadanya.

Hoshi mengangguk mengerti. "Alasanmu aneh _hyung_. Aku tidur duluan _hyung_ , ngantuk."

Seungcheol tinggal sendiri setelah Hoshi meninggalkannya untuk tertidur. Bukan itu alasan yang seharusnya Seungcheol berikan. Ada suatu alasan kejam dibalik semua ini hingga dia harus melakukannya.

'Karena aku harus menghancurkannya.' Hatinya bergemuruh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **02 Februari 2015**

 **Daegu Hospital**

Di salah satu ruangan _Intensif Care Unit_ atau ICU terlihat seorang _namja_ tengah terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan yang menancap untuk menopang hidupnya. Selama hampir 7 tahun lamanya _namja_ itu senantiasa selalu menutup matanya. Tidak ada suara lain di dalam ruangan tersebut selain suara _elektrokardiograf_ yang berbunyi, dan menandakan bahwa _namja_ itu masih hidup meski detak jantungnya terdengar sangat lemah.

Di sana ada seorang _namja_ lain yang menatap _namja_ yang terbaring lemah itu dengan pandangan sedihnya. Wajah _namja_ ini sangat _familiar_. Semua orang dipastikan dapat mengenali wajah _namja_ ini. Seorang _namja_ yang merupakan salah satu member dari _boyband_ Super Junior. 'Cho Kyuhyun.'

"Keadaannya masih sama seperti dulu Kyuhyun- _ah_." Seorang _uisa_ menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Kyuhyun menyahut dengan senyum. " _Anni hyung_. Wajahnya sekarang lebih bersinar."

"Meski kau berkata demikian, memang seharusnya hal itu dilakukan Kyuhyun- _ah_." Jang _uisa_ hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh. "Itupun jika kau berani menantang Seungcheol."

Jang _uisa_ tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yah sudah dipastikan aku akan kalah dasar _evil_."

"Apa Seungcheol sering kesini?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

Jang _uisa_ menggeleng. "Setahun terakhir ini dia begitu sibuk, hanya dua kali dia sempat berkunjung."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Seungcheol... aku yakin dia mengalami dilema yang amat pelik sekarang."

"Kalian berdua itu sama. Keras kepala." Kekeh Jang _uisa_.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seluruh member Seventeen akan memulai perjalanannya sebagai suatu grup boyband yang resmi. Seungcheol terbangun duluan dan tugasnyalah untuk membangunkan _dongsaengdeul_ -nya. Satu per satu dengan perasaan sayang Seungcheol membangunkan mereka semua.

Seungcheol tersenyum geli saat melihat kelakuan para _dongsaeng_ -nya yang benar-benar ajaib. Kemudian pada akhirnya dia sendirilah yang harus mengatur semuanya agar tidak ada kekacauan yang terjadi. Mereka mulai mandi satu per satu, kemudian menyantap makanan mereka yang sedemikian banyak tersebut.

"Makan yang benar _adeul_." Sudah biasa Seungcheol menganggap _dongsaengdeul_ -nya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Seungkwan menyahut. "Aku makan dengan sangat baik _hyung_."

Jeonghan membawa makanan Seungkwan. "Yak! Kau bisa gemuk kalau begini."

"Makanya seperti aku banyak makan tapi kurus." Celetuk Wonwoo tanpa dosa.

Mingyu menyahut. " _Daebak hyung_. Seperti biasanya kau tidak lucu."

"Pukul dia." Seungcheol memberikan perintah.

Hoshi dengan senang hati menggeplak tangan Wonwoo. "Makanya jangan celetuk sembarangan."

"Aku sumpahkan _hyung_ sebentar lagi kau juga akan dihukum." Dokyeom mengejeknya.

Joshua mengeluarkan suaranya. "Mama Jeonghan akan menyumpal mulutmu."

"Ah aku siap untuk itu~" Jeonghan tersenyum iblis.

"Woozi _hyung_ lebih baik kita makan dengan nyaman saja." Dino makan dengan rapih.

Woozi tersenyum. "Ini seperti taman kanak-kanak."

Tiba-tiba Minghao mengeluarkan suaranya. " _Hyung_ aku masih lapar."

Lalu Seungcheol dia semakin memijat pelipisnya yang mulai terasa pusing.

Setelah makan mereka langsung membersihkan semua piring yang digunakan. Seperti biasa _magnae_ -lah yang bernasib untuk membuang sampah. Untung saja Seventeen memilik _magnae_ yang penurut seperti Dino.

Seungcheol keluar dari kamarnya, setelah siapa dengan pakaian yang digunakannya. Suatu perasaan aneh menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Melihat semua _dongsaeng_ -nya sedang berkumpul begitu membuatnya merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat luar biasa. _Dongsaengdeul_ begitu mempercayai dirinya sebagai seorang _leader_ juga sebagai seorang _hyung_. Namaun apa yang dilakukannya nanti akan mengkhianati semua yang ada. Dia sendiri yang membangun dia sendiri yang meruntuhkannya.

Seungcheol mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas berharap air mata itu tidak dengan seenaknya lagi turun membasahi pipinya. Tak ingin terlihat Seungcheol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka beberapa saat.

"Aish kenapa Coups _hyung_ lama sekali?" Gerutu Mingyu.

Hoshi menimpali. "Mungkin Coups _hyung_ sedang bingung memilih pakaian."

" _Anni._ Aku mengenalnya, dia itu tidak terlalu memusingkan dengan apa yang harus dia kenakan." Jeonghan ikut menjawab.

Dino menunduk sedih. "Entah perasaanku atau apa. Tapi aku merasa Coups _hyung_ menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aish _magnae_ jangan mencurigainya sebagai orang jahat." Seungkwan tak terima.

Jun beranjak. "Aku akan mencari Coups _hyung_."

Seungcheol berada di balkon dan menangis dalam diam. Sial.. air matanya terus mengalir tidak mau berhenti. Apa ini yang dinamakan penyesalan tidak berujung? Belum melakukannya saja, dirinya sudah merasakan penyesalan yang begitu dalam begini. Apalagi jika nanti dia sudah melakukan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja teleponnya berdering, menghapus air matanya Seungcheol melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. 'Jang _uisa_ ' Buru-buru saja dia mengangkat telepon tersebut. Kemudian berharap agar kabar yang didapatkannya adalah kabar baik.

" _Keadaannya memburuk siang tadi." Jelas Jang uisa di seberang sana._

Seungcheol mencoba menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. "Seburuk apa _hyung_?"

" _Mianhae Seungcheol-ah tapi kau tahu sendiri betapa buruknya keadaannya." Jang uisa berkata dengan sedih._

Seungcheol tak terima. " _Jebal hyung_... selamatkan apapun caranya."

" _Aku hanya bisa berusaha semampuku Seungcheol-ah." Jang uisa hanya menjawab pasrah._

Air matanya tak dapat ditahan lagi. "Hiks... _hyung_... bisakah kau berhenti mengatakannya... _jebal_..."

" _Kyuhyun bilang wajanya lebih berbinar pada hari ini." Jang uisa memberikan senyumnya disana._

Seungcheol kembali menangis. " _Gomawo hyung_."

Seungcheol sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan akan ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak, kali ini perasaannya benar-benar hancur. Orang jahat yang menangis. Dia harusnya sudah tahu bahwa Tuhan akan menghukumnya. Namun Tuhan sudah memberikannya sebuah mukjizat dan mempertahankan nyawa yang selama ini dengan kerasnya dia jaga.

Seungcheol menangis lagi bakan kali ini dirinya terisak begitu dalam. Tak ada yang tahu betapa rapuhnya seorang Choi Seungcheol yang ditutupi dengan nama S. Coups yang selalu terlihat tegar.

"Jadi... ini Choi Seungcheol yang sebenarnya..?" _Namja_ itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

 **Terima kasih kepada :**

 **Arlequeen Kim;BabyJisoo;Dillanatassya550;aprilliahartianti;exodewi;AngelVYn;Jmeanie**

 **KEEP REVIEW THIS !**


End file.
